Legend of Mana: The New Hope Begins
by Chaos Eclipse
Summary: What if the spirits were there for the Goddess's madness,what if they tried to make the world right again?And what if the Characters were part of the vessel to the goddess?That's why this is being written.R&R,and tell me what couples you'd like to see!
1. Legend of Mana

Chaos: A nice change from KH dontcha think?

Rue: Yeah right, we've been planning to write this since elementary school/

Chaos: But only started this year. **sigh** Don't you guys know that I ALWAYS procrastinate?

Rue: I know oh so well...

Chaos anyways... Disclaimer: No we don't own Legend of Mana or any of the characters. The only thing we own on the characters are the Female main's name and the appearances of the spirits we use. Plus the personalities of the spirits we use in this...

Rue: Here are the other changes. She changed some of the spirits names to their original names. Here they are. Jinn is changed to Sylphid, Wisp to Lumina, Aura to Luna, Salamander to Salamando. I think that's it...

------------------------------------------------

"Memories..." Said a girl with crystal blue eyes. She had long dark brown hair that went passed her waist and wore a white strapless dress that stopped above her knees. She had armlets that fit tightly where detached sleeves would rest. She wore black fingerless gloves though, a tribute to the one she loved as she always said. Her name was Lumina, the spirit of light, and the leader of the other spirits. She had a pretty face that looked no more than eleven, and though eyes are supposed to be the doorway to the soul, here eyes were full of mystery. Lumina was walking through Domina at night and watched a young couple go by, the woman holding a strong baby boy, the man was holding a weak baby girl. Both children had green eyes and golden hair. "How easily that will change as the years go by..."

"We're being called." Came the voice of an older boy. His face looked fourteen and he had ruby red eyes that always had a cold expression. He wore what a prince would wear, only it was black and red, only those two colors. Lumina smiled at the boy, he had a handsome face for what looked like a fourteen year old. "Lumina..."

"I am aware, we ARE connected you know." She ruffled his silky, yet spiky, black hair. It annoyed him that she did that, but they were always arguing. She seemed different today, he spotted the couple that she was following to the fountain. "They can't see us Shade..."

"I know that." He said darkly, she seemed to be ignoring the fact they were being called by the goddess. She was also defying the spirit of darkness. He looked at her, unable to stay mad at her, she would always get her way. "Let's go."

"..." She smiled again and took his hand, disappearing together. They were going to the Mana Tree to see the goddess. They re-appeared inside of a strange, yet beautiful place, somewhere inside the Mana Tree. "Mana Goddess, you called us...correct?"

"Correct." Said the voice of an elegant woman. They were staring at a ball of white light in the middle of the area they were in. This was how they contacted the goddess, through this ball of light. Others soon appeared, a girl with forest green hair and emerald eyes appeared she wore a tight brown dress that looked like it wrapped around her. She was the spirit of life Dryad (Her hair and dress are like the real spirit) and she sat on a root that pulled up high enough to sit on. After her was a boy wearing red clothes that were tattered like flames and had red and gold flames, spiked to look like fire. He had fire red eyes, this was the spirit of fire, Salamando. Another came at the same time as Salamando, a boy with sky blue hair. He had sky blue eyes and wore baggy blue and yellow clothing and matching blue hat with a yellow puff ball... ((The kind Sylphid always wears.)) Sylphid, spirit of wind.

"Where are the others?" Dryad asked shyly. She was always that way unless Gnome was around...which he wasn't. Suddenly a short boy wearing green clothing and dirty blond hair, almost brown. He had light brown eyes and wore gnomish clothing, in a cute way. This was Gnome spirit of Earth, finally he was here. Lumina assigned as Dryad smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Luna and Undine..." Was all he said. Lumina looked confused for a moment before a blue light appeared before her.

"Undine! Wait!" Lumina shouted, a mermaid appeared in the air, right in front of Lumina. She caught the mysterious girl and fell backwards with a loud 'THUMP.' A girl with ocean, dark blue wavy hair looked apologetically at Lumina, who was at some extent forced to catch her. She wore an aqua top that looked like a bikini top and a flowy tattered skirt. She had ocean blue eyes that matched her hair and a blue tail that suddenly turned into legs.

"I'm sorry Lumina." She apologized and got up. Lumina groaned and rolled in place to push herself up, only to gaze into ruby red eyes. She had fallen on top of Shade when she caught Undine, the spirit of water.

"Do you mind?" He asked coldly. He looked into her crystal blue eyes with a concentrated look, as if he wanted to actually know something.

"Guys, as much as we'd LOVE to see you guys make out, and I am DEAD serious about that comment, we have an important meeting." Said an unfamiliar voice. It belonged to a girl with light brown hair that reached her shoulders and was currently held in a ponytail and seemed to be curled with curlers. She had curious golden eyes and wore a golden spaghetti strap dress that flowed and dragged across the floor in a goddess-like manner. Lumina sighed, it was the spirit she was closest to in relation. Her younger cousin Luna, spirit of the moon and suspected to be connected to the goddess.

"We're not making out!" Lumina and Shade both shouted while jumping up.

"Uh-huh." Luna nodded, looking and sounding unconvinced. "Anyway, if we were all called, this is really important."

"..." Lumina looked at the light in the center. "Mana Goddess, we're all here. Pray tell us why you have called us all here."

"I have called all of you..." the light started. It seemed slightly worried. "For the reason of the war, as you all know, my power is weakening. I do not know how much longer I can sustain the tree, or even flourish this world with life."

"!" All of them looked shocked, except Lumina. She was looking at the light, her concentrated eyes unfazed by the murmurs of the other spirits.

"That is why I ask for a vessel..." The light said sadly. Luna gasped at those words. "I know what you are all thinking, and I do remember what happened lat time. But I also know a way to fix our mistake."

"I understand." Lumina said. All of them looked at her, she made all the decisions in their group. "We accept with honor."

"Lumina!" Luna said in a shocked voice.

"I don't care Luna." Lumina said. "She asked for a vessel, and she'll have it. Mana Goddess, tell us what we must do for the vessel to be. "((Chaos: We're using 'be' in the sense 'To exist.'))

"Thank you Lumina." The light said. "First, we need memories and feelings of others. Lumina, I believe you know what I speak of."

"I do." Lumina said, Shade was the only one looking at her now. The other spirits decided to listen to what their master had to say, but he had something else in mind.

"Lumina, are you insane?" He whispered to her. "This could destroy you, like it almost did last time."

"And your point is?" She didn't bother to glare at him, she just kept her eyes on the light. "If I'm destroyed, I could easily be replaced."

"So I am assigning you to different people to collect memories, not take, but collect." The Mana Goddess said. "And you must not make contact with anyone but them until Lumina allows you to. Meaning you can't make contact with the one you are assigned to as well."

"I understand." Lumina said, ignoring Shade's expression. He looked shocked that she was agreeing to this. "We will leave immediately."

"Tell them the rest." The light then disappeared. All of them stood in the moon lit garden-like place.

"Luna, you must find a Dragoon named Larc." Lumina said, turning to her younger cousin. Luna's jaw dropped, but she stomped away and then transported herself. "Salamando, you are to go to a sprite named 'Chumpy', I will be in direct contact with you."

"Done deal." Salamando disappeared in a blast of flames.

"Undine, you must meet a Jumi by the name of Pearl." Lumina said. Undine nodded and disappeared in bubbles. "Dryad, you go to a dragoon named Sierra."

"Yes ma'am." Dryad nodded shyly. A bunch of vines surrounded her and went back to the ground, she had disappeared.

"Sylphid, you go to a young mage named Lisa." Sylphid nodded and transported himself in a gust of wind. "Gnome, you will go to a tiny sorcerer named Bud."

"Yes Lumina." He gave a slight bow and a piece of earth rose up to cover him and sank back into the ground, taking him with it.

"Shade, spirit of darkness." She started, now that rest were gone. He looked at coldly, he didn't want to do this. "I am assigning you to a Jumi by the name of Elazul, you must collect emotions and memories from him. Do not make direct contact with him until I tell you to. We must not interfere with their lives."

"Lumina, you know how I feel about this!" He exclaimed. Lumina kept her emotionless expression. "Lumina I-"

"I don't care." Lumina cut him off, she looked away from him. "We have to do this for the good of Fa'Diel, not for our own selfish reasons."

"Fine, I will take your orders Lumina, but remember what I said that night when we all met." Shade said, disappearing in a ball of darkness. She looked up sadly, and turned around.

"I do remember Shade, but unfortunately I can't accept it." Lumina said. "Lina...that is the one I am assigned to, Lina the sprite."

----------------------------------------

_**Years later...**_

A girl with long golden hair, that has sticks in it, and emerald green eyes, she had a pretty face and looked no older than fifteen was standing in the kitchen of a small house. The warm smell of cinnamon filled the room from the steaming pan on the stove. On the table was a flower pot, holding a cactus with a cute face and arms. She was making what resembled pancakes and flipped them every now and then.

"Master Chumpy is awfully late." The cactus said, the girl giggled.

"Five...four...three..." She flipped the contents of the pan again. "Two...one..."

'THUMP!' The girl smirked as she heard someone from the floor above fall. "LINA!"

"You up yet Chumpy!" She called upstairs. A boy with equally gold hair and the same emerald eyes came down the stairs. He had a red bandana and wore odd clothes like hers.

"Lina, why didn't you wake me up!" He snapped, sitting at the table. The girl who apparently was named Lina put the pancake thing on a plate and handed it to him with a fork and knife.

"Because you looked so cute and peaceful." She said in a fake innocent voice. Chumpy was Lina's older twin brother, he used to be much stronger than her until they turned six. When they were six, their whole life was turned around. Lina had finally been allowed to learn to fight and to do heavy duty work, but shortly after their parents traveled somewhere and disappeared...forever. They were orphaned, Chumpy couldn't handle it, and he didn't know how to take care of himself. Lina became strong, handled her pain, and took care of her older twin for ten years. Now they were sixteen, she looked fifteen, Chumpy looked his age. "C'mon eat your breakfast."

"What did you put in it?" Chumpy asked looking suspiciously at his food.

"Nothing." Lina answered, acting offended.

"What did you put in it?"

"Nothing."

"What did you put in it?"

"Nothing."

"What did you put in it?"

"Nothing."

"What did you put in it?"

"Quit asking and just eat it Chumpy." Lina said punching him on the top of the head. He took a bite of his food. "Laxatives."

"What!" He jumped up and ran out the door. She laughed and he finally came back in with a dirty look on his face. "We don't have any…"

"I know, but you ALWAYS suspect that I put something in your food." Lina crossed her arms. "I already ate anyway, so hurry up."

"Fine." He said eating the food with the same dirty look, not because he hated the food but because of the trick Lina played on him. Lina took the cactus back upstairs.

"C'mon Lil'Cactus, time to go back to our room." Lina said as she walked up the staircase. When she came back down, holding something in her hands. "Lookit what the Sproutling outside gave me."

"What is it?" Chumpy asked, placing his dish in the sink.

"They're color blocks, he told me if I use my imagination it'll turn into something." Lina said showing him the color blocks. "Let's go find out!"

"W-wait, Lina!" Chumpy was dragged out by his younger sister. She pulled him out the door and ran to leave their property. She waved goodbye to the green creature which apparently was a 'Sproutling' and left.

Chaos: Okay we'll update eventually. Hope you liked this, there'll be bunches of chapters.

Shade: Don't you mean a lot of chapters?

Sakura: It's Chaos, don't question her.

Chaos: Anyway, review please!


	2. Don't Make Me Angry

Chaos: Yay! A new chapter! Okay I'm bored and have no life. I want to thank the reviewers!... Well reviewer…

**Reviews...review**

**Jason: Thank you for the names!**

Chaos: Okay done. Anyway now that I have the names, there may be a slight change in storyline…slight.

Shade: Disclaimer: No we don't own LOM or their company. Wish we did but we don't.

Chaos: Anyhoo this chappie is called 'Don't Make Me Angry.'

---------------------

"H-Hey!" The color blocks slipped out o Lina's hand and floated away from them. She chased after it as fast as she could, Chumpy followed her. "What's going on!"

'I don't know!" Chumpy shouted as he followed. It suddenly stopped and accidentally bumped into Lina, making him fall to the ground. She stared up at it as it spun; there was a strong wind that picked up dirt, forcing them to cover their eyes. When it finally stopped, they uncovered their eyes to find a town in front of them.

"Domina?" Lina said questioningly looking at the strange, toy-like town. She helped her older twin up and entered the town.

"At least tell me your name!" A small onion warrior shouted. Chumpy looked at him with wide eyes and looked at his sister. She wasn't paying attention to them, her eyes were fixed on someone else. A man wearing a mantle turned around and glared at the small onion…thing.

"…Elazul…" He turned on his heel and then left into the pub (?). Lina walked up to the onion kid.

"What was that about?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know, but he was rude. Name's Duelle, you are?" He said holding out his hand, Lina shook it.

"I'm Lina, and the one with the red bandana is my twin brother Chumpy." Lina said with a kind smile. She let go of his hand and looked at the place where Elazul went to. "He...I've seen him before…"

"What?" Chumpy couldn't hear her, she said those words in less than a whisper. Lina headed to the pub ((Chaos: Yeah I'm gonna call it a pub)) and gestured for Chumpy to follow. "What're you doing!"

"We're going to follow him, he may be causing more trouble." Lina said, she stopped in front of a large rabbit.

"Excuse me, it's rude to stand in other's way." The rabbit said in a matter-of-factly, Lina moved aside politely. "I'll be at the market if you need me."((Chaos: Keep in mind I haven't played the game in a long time, nor do I have the time to right now, I have a play coming up gimme a break!))

"Okay…" Lina watched him leave an entered the pub with a sign saying 'Amanda and Barret's'.

"Tell me!" Came a voice from inside, she passed the swinging doors. Elazul was standing in front of a girl who seemed shy and afraid. She had long dark hair and bright, but small, fairy wings. She was shaking from fear at his voice.

"…" She stayed silent. Lina walked towards them.

"Speak up!" He shouted loudly.

"Hey!" Lina intervened, Chumpy behind her. She was standing nearby now, rather than at the entrance. "What's going on!"

"Stay out." Elazul turned away from Lina and back at the fairy girl. "What are you hiding?"

"I was talking to you!" Lina forced him to look at her by grabbing his arm. He jerked his arm away from her hand. "Leave her alone!"

"I said stay out!" He glared at Lina, she glared back. "Why are you helping her!"

"Well I can't very well let you harass my friend." Lina placed her hands on her hips. "Can I?"

"Friends you say?" He raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the girl's arm. "I don't believe you."

"!" The girl shut her eyes tightly, awaiting to be hit. Chumpy looked at Lina, who had grabbed Elazul's arm, forcing him to let go of the girl. The next thing he heard was a loud and painful slapping noise. Elazul's face was turned away from Lina, a red mark on his cheek. Lina put her right hand back at her side, the same hand she slapped him with. She took the arm she held his with, her left, away from him and backed up.

"You crossed the line, leave my friend alone." She said darkly. Chumpy had only seen her like this once, but it was when they were children. Her eyes were full of rage. "Leave now."

"…" Elazul looked at her, dumbfounded. He looked back at the girl one more time. He spoke again, ignoring the fact he was just slapped. "Are you sure you have no idea of her location?"

"…" The girl nodded slowly.

"Damn it, I've wasted my time!" He stormed out. Lina walked to the girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice was kind once more. She looked at the girl's arm, nothing was wrong with it. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-No…" She said shyly. "Th-thank you."

"What's your name?" Lina asked, gesturing for Chumpy to come closer.

"Rachel." She said in her normal voice that was quiet yet still shy. "And you are?"

"I'm Lina, and this is my older twin brother Chumpy." Lina smiled. "If you need help, I'll come and help."

"Here…" Rachel handed Lina an egg, Lina looked at it a bit confused but took it. She handed it to Chumpy to hold onto.

"Thanks, I'm sorry but we have to leave now." Lina shook Rachel's hand and left through the doors. "This is some crazy day…"

"No kidding." Chumpy said as soon as he passed through the swinging doors, he put the egg in a bag on his belt. "This day has been going super fast too."

"Seriously, well I'm gonna go shop for supplies." Lina said walking away. She turned to look at Chumpy. "Don't leave until I get you, and don't get into any trouble."

"Alright…" Chumpy said grudgingly. She walked away, her hair swaying with the gentle wind. "I don't get it, _I'm_ the older one…"

He sighed and started towards the church. He took the path that went from the front area to the church. Chumpy enjoyed looking the walk, that was until he noticed someone standing at the end of the path, someone he knew.

"You." It was Elazul, Chumpy gulped. "Help me."

"Excuse me?" Chumpy raised an eyebrow. "Why should I help you? You pissed off my little sister."

"Then you should understand." His eyes looked desperate, but he wouldn't let his body or voice show it. "I'm looking or someone."

"Who?" Chumpy looked at him, he would be kind, or now.

"Pearl, she's like a sister to me. She wondered off and I'm afraid she's in danger." He said looking into Chumpy's emerald eyes.

"…" Chumpy couldn't let this go, if he did he, he would never forgive himself. He nodded. "I'll help. My name is Chumpy, I'm the older twin brother of the girl that slapped you, Lina."

"I am Elazul, lapis lazuli knight." Elazul said.

"I got this weird egg from that Rachel girl, maybe this'll help." Chumpy took the egg from his bag. "What do you think?"

"Smells like Pearl." Elazul said taking the egg. Chumpy looked at him strangely. "Let's go."

_'Smells like Pearl? What a pervert!' _Chumpy thought, he followed Elazul. When they left Domina, the same thing happened with the egg as the color blocks. They both chased it until it stopped and Chumpy grabbed Elazul's Mantle. He put it over the knight's eyes and covered his own. No wind… Instead a bunch of bubbles appeared, and when they cleared a cave was there. "Weird…"

"Let's go." Elazul walked through the entrance. He spotted Duelle inside.

"Wait! Your name's Chumpy, isn't it?" Duelle asked excitedly. Chumpy nodded, a confused look on his face. "Unbelievable! I'm an expert on fighting, come to me if you need anything!"

"Sure…" Chumpy said, feeling awkward. "Let's go Elazul…"

----------------------------------


	3. Lost Princess

Chaos: Yay! We have time to work on this!

Rue: Yup, we also have no other time this week to do it...

Chaos: We may...

Ryutsei: Here's Sakura with the disclaimer.

Sakura: Thank you! Okay, we don't own Squaresoft/ SquareEnix or any of their characters. But we do own the appearances of the spirits, and a bit of their personalities. We also own the vessel.

Chaos: Anyway, thank you reviewers, glad you guys actually read this! Sorry we don't have time to update..and my eyes hurt!

Rue: ...

Sakura: Anyway here's our newest chapter!

Chaos: This one is called 'Lost Princess.'

----------------------------------------

"We've been searching for hours…" Sighed Chumpy, he seemed tired from fighting. Elazul was just as tired, but didn't show it. He was determined to find Pearl at this point, but Chumpy was nervous of what his sister would do to him. Chumpy had disobeyed her orders and left without telling her. But they were coming into an opening inside the cave, going to yet another unexplored area. This time they found someone inside, a woman with flowers in her hair and a skirt that flaunted her legs. She smiled at them, but she was obviously not to be trusted.

"You shouldn't associate with this type." She said to Chumpy, pointing to Elazul. "Wouldn't want you to turn to stone…"

"How do you know what I am?" Elazul asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"You should hurry Lapis Lazuli knight. A Jumi's core can be so easily scratched, especially Pearl's." She said in a wicked voice. Chumpy looked at Elazul, clueless to what a Jumi was.

"AHHHH!" A female scream was heard from the next area of the cave.

"Hurry…" the woman smirked.

"Pearl!" Elazul shouted, running into the next area. Chumpy followed, glancing at the woman quickly before he left. "Pearl! Where are you!"

"Elazul!" Her voice was muffles, but Chumpy walked towards her voice.

"Watch out!" Elazul shouted. A giant rock was falling towards Chumpy. He looked up, but didn't have enough time to move out of the way without being injured badly, but he could move to survive the blow. His arm was hit by the pointed rock and it slashed down his arm fiercely. He yelled from the pain and fell to the ground as a huge rumble echoed through the cave. He looked behind him, seeing a monkey-like monster. It had a huge axe-hammer thing and roared loudly. It swung the axe part off the handle in a boomerang manner as it swung and almost hit Elazul. But Elazul was hit by its large foot, tossing him against the cave wall. Chumpy looked up, getting hit with the monster's foot as well, but he managed to catch himself before he hit the wall, his feet sliding against the floor.

"Take that!" Came a familiar voice. He saw a girl holding a 2H sword, ready to slash the beast relentlessly. "You are such an idiot Chumpy!"

"Lina?" Chumpy held his bleeding arm.

"Take care of him, I'll take care of this monster!" She gestured her head at Elazul who was on the ground. She jumped to attack the monster at its head. Slashing with great speed and force, which the speed was very uncommon with a heavy sword. She swung at its head, hitting the monkey thing's face and forcing blood to fall in heavy drops. It roared in pain and eventually fell to its death. But as it fell, the monster disappeared, leaving behind giant strength crystals and a lot of gold. She collected those and walked up to Chumpy and Elazul. "It's safe to come out, lost Princess."

"…" A girl wearing a strange white dress and floating pearls around her came out. She had long blond hair and seemed so sweet and innocent. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine Pearl." He said sitting up. Lina knelt beside him and Chumpy got up to see if the girl, who apparently was Pearl, was alright. Looked at his face, holding him gently by the chin. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you're okay." Lina said calmly. "Your face isn't cut up too bad, but your other injuries are worse."

"…" Elazul fell silent, he wasn't expecting Lina to be kind to him. But he noticed large gashes on her left shoulder, down her right arm, and on her left leg. "You have worse injuries."

"Shh." She pressed a delicate finger to his lips. "Not in front of him."

"Are you alright Pearl?" Chumpy asked, oblivious to his sister and Elazul. She nodded shyly.

"Let's take them to our house, we can mend them there." Lina suggested, Helping Elazul up. He groaned in pain as she did so. She sighed and picked him up gently. "I'll carry him."

"What!" He shouted, she held him in her arms. He seemed embarrassed by this, but he didn't struggle because he was in pain.

"It'll stop you from hurting yourself any further." Lina said. "Your legs have the most cuts, Lapis Knight."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Because I read and I can see your core. You're a Jumi right?" Lina smiled at him gently. She started walking away. "Come on guys, we should hurry."

--------------------

Lina was upstairs bandaging Elazul's wounds. Well at least she would be if he only cooperated with her.

"You have to take off your shirt!" She argued as he sat on Chumpy's bed. They had a bunk bed, hers was the top one. She held some wrapping bandages in her hand as well as some ointment.

"No." He refused. He held his shirt down as she tried to pull it off.

"At least it's not your pants!" She put her free hand on her hip. "Your injured badly!"

"No." He repeated. She was trying to think of a way for him to cooperate. She suddenly kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard. But this made her plan work perfectly…well as perfectly as what she wanted to do. As she pulled away, his shirt came off as well from her pulling it off with her free hand.

"What the!" Lina and Elazul gulped, Lina turned around slowly. Her older twin brother was standing there, jaw dropped. He had obviously come up to check on them and caught her kissing the older man. "What is going on here!"

"Wow, you're loud Chumpy." Lina said calmly. She had Elazul's shirt in her hand. "Go back downstairs and help Pearl."

"Not until I hear an explanation!" He shouted walked up to her. He was taller than her and looked stronger. But looks can be deceiving.

"I said go help Pearl." She said demandingly. "Don't make me say it again."

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said. She dropped the shirt in her hand and grabbed her brother's arm. She pulled it forcefully down, making fall face first into the wooden floor.

"I suggest you do it now." Lina said. Chumpy got up, his face red from the contact from the floor. He left downstairs as she ordered him to and Lina turned back to Elazul and sat on the bed next to him. She placed the bandages on the bed next to her and poured some ointment on her hand, rubbing both her hands together. "Hold still."

"…" He stayed silent as she applied the ointment that smelled strongly of mint, on his cut up back. His mantle was hung on the bedpost and his shirt was on the floor. She gently spread the cold liquid on his back, but she didn't make a sound. "Why are you so kind now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, Lina moved to apply some on his right arm. She wrapped a bandage gently around his arm and looked at him. "I have to put some on your chest…"

"Go ahead." He said. "And I mean, back at the cave, you wanted to make sure I was okay. You are also helping me now."

"I never hated you, or disliked you." Lina said, blushing slightly as she applied the mint smelling liquid on his muscular chest. She tried to hide the blush from him. "I was just mad when we were at the pub."

"…" Elazul was staring at Lina, he knew that she was hiding a blush. But then again, he knew his face was turning slightly red from her being so close to him.

"I can't believe her…" Chumpy said. Pearl was bandaging up his arm. She had couple band-aids on her face, nothing serious.

"I'm sure it'll be fine…" Pearl said shyly, even though she had no idea what happened.

"I'm just have an odd feeling that she may like him…" He sighed.

--------------------------

_".…" _Lumina held an orb in her hand and it disappeared. _"Anger, worry, and attraction…"_

_"Suspicion, worry, and understanding…"_ Salamando said, holding an orb similar and making it disappear. _"We still have some more to go Lumina."_

Chaos:Okay done with this chapter! Please Review!

Rue: Yeah this chapter kinda sucked.

Chaos: Jerk…although I agree. I suck at fight scenes. But Lumina and Salamando made appearances!


End file.
